lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia the Skunk
Attacks *Iron Tail - 80 Damage *Skunk Gas - 75 Damage *Magic Orb - 70 Damage *Sharp Tail - 90 Damage Super Attacks *Exploitive Gas - 200 Damage *Magic Orb Swarm - 250 Damage *Holy Blast - 500 Damage About Him/Her in World of Lawl She is a Cheerful Skunk with a Heart of Gold who manage to be a Great Friend with Jack the Hedgehog. Story Appear in (Note: This is only for Stocking Rose/Rosa Anarchy and Spongebob100 RP) Main Story *Mortal Kombat 1 Saga *Mortal Kombat 2 Saga *Mortal Kombat 3 Saga *Mortal Kombat 4 Saga *Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga (As Li Mei) *Mortal Kombat Deception Saga *Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga (As Sonya Blade) *Mortal Kombat 9 Saga (As Sonya Blade) *Discord Saga (As Twilight Sparkle) *Tiki Tong Return Saga (As Donkey Kong) *Azazel Saga *Ape Escape Saga (As Yumi) *Evil Saga *Transformer Saga (As Hot Rod / Rodimus Prime) *Layla Saga (One of the People who got hypnotized by Layla) *EggPlankton Saga (One of the People who got Sucked in the Story Book) *Dead Rising Saga (as Annie) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Saga (Brief Appearance as Nightwing) *Rise of the Imperfects Saga (as Elektra) *Big Picture Show Saga (as Nazz) *Ice Team Saga *Piraka Chaos Saga (Gained Wings & become Princess of Team Kombat) *Twisted Metal Saga (Disguised as Fluttershy, became the Runner-Up) *Bionicle Heroes Saga *Lord Tirek Saga Side Story *Piraka Saga *Trouble with Clones Saga *Tentacle Saga *Too Many Patricias Saga (Main Character & with 100 Patricia Clones) What If Story *Beauty and the Beast Saga (as Belle) *Farmworld Saga *Teen Titans Saga (as Starfire) *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Saga (Briefly in Jack the Hedgehog's Ending) Lawl Racing Status Kart: Her Flying Broom Special Kart: Pink 1963 Volkswagen Beetle Car Friends and Enemies Family Member *Unknown Father *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (Her Mother) *SpongeJack-100 (Her Creation) *PatrickJack-434 (Her Creation) Friends *Jack the Hedgehog (Bestest Friend) *Amy Rose (Sister-like Relationship) *Selina Rose *Vector the Crocodile *Stocking Anarchy *Rosa Anarchy *Sandvich33 *Lydia Prower *Brute Amy Rose *Brute Patricia the Skunk *SpongeJack-100 (Her Creation) *PatrickJack-434 (Her Creation) *Akiko *Pyrrha *Shaundi *Flame Princess *Panty *Kitana *Ed (Kombat) *Edd (Kombat) *Eddy (Kombat) *Lu Bu (Sometime) *Diao Chan *Disco Kid *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Von Kaiser *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Zeena (Near the End of the Azazel Saga) *Layla the FoxSkunk (At the End of the Layla Saga) *Dr. EggPlankton (At the End of the EggPlankton Saga) *Daring Do *Zhi (Only in the Transformer Saga) Enemies *Layla the FoxSkunk (Mortal Kombat 1 Saga) *King Sombra (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vertigo (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vezok (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga/Piraka Saga) *Kunimitsu (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Zeena (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga/Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Lu Bu (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vezon (Piraka Saga) *Avak (Piraka Saga) *Zaktan (Piraka Saga) *Hakann (Piraka Saga) *Reidak (Piraka Saga) *Thok (Piraka Saga/Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Scanty (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Kneesocks (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Corset (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *KillBane (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Nazo (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Magmo (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Xplode (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Zavok (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zomom (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zok (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Master Zik (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zazz (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Chaos (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Silver Sonic (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Cyrus Temple (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Inferno (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Rouge the Bat (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga/Dead Rising Saga) *Congar (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga) *Metal Bunnie Rabbot (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga/Mortal Kombat 9 Saga) *Metal Sally Acorn (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga/Mortal Kombat 9 Saga) *Discord (Discord Saga) *Anti-Stocking/Cake(Dirt) Hogging Stocking (Discord Saga) *Anti-Panty/Sex Addicted Panty (Discord Saga) *Anti-Shaundi/High on Drug Shaundi (Discord Saga) *Anti-Flame Princess/Super Bossy Flame Princess (Discord Saga) *Anti-Pyrrha/Fight-a-lot Pyrrha (Discord Saga) *Tiki Tong (Tiki Tong Saga) *Azazel (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga/Azazael Saga) *Monkey Pink (Azazael Saga/Ape Escape Saga) *Queen Chrysalis (Azazael Saga) *Lien-Da (Azazael Saga) *Metal Kintaro (Azazael Saga) *Metal Sheeva (Azazael Saga) *Zhi (Azazael Saga) *Specter (Ape Escape Saga) *Dr. EggPlankton (Ape Escape Saga/Dr. EggPlankton Saga) *Monkey White (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Blue (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Yellow*Deeply Hate* (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Red (Ape Escape Saga) *Dr. Robotnik (Transformer Saga) *Ahuizotl (Dead Rising Saga) *Parkisha the Skunk (Patricia's Moebian Counterpart) *Lord Tirek (Lord Tirek Saga) Transformations *Super Patricia *Ultimate Patricia *Maxus Patricia *Ultimate God Patricia (Debut in Lord Tirek Saga) *Rainbow Godess Patricia (Debut in Lord Tirek Saga) *Fantasy Knight Patricia (Debut in Ape Escape Saga) *Wild West Kid Patricia (Debut in Ape Escape Saga) *Miracle Ninja Patricia (Debut in Ape Escape Saga) *Genie Dancer Patricia (Debut in Ape Escape Saga) *Dragon Kung Fu Fighter Patricia (Debut in Ape Escape Saga) Pokemon *Wigglytuff *Bellossom *Sableye *Empoleon *Skuntank *Mawile What If Outfit Farmworld Patricia the Skunk.png|Farmworld Patricia. Even as Human, Skunks still love her. Teen Titans What-if Characters.png|Patricia the Skunk as Starfire Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Animal Category:Spongebob100 Only Category:Team Mobiusian Category:Team Peacemaker Category:Caretakers Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Pure Hero Category:Mobians Category:Skunks